Discovered Love
by Uppa
Summary: A one-shot AAML with BA?L too! Next chapter up! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!
1. The Girl of Jupiter City

1 Discovered Love – by Uppa  
  
A one-shot AAML, and a BA?L Too! I've always wanted to write an all-out aaml, so I hope this fits the bill!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon….although I wish I did Its copyrighted to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri! (Lucky people…)  
  
Characters:  
  
Ash Ketchum: 14  
  
Misty Waterflower: 14  
  
Brock Slate: age 17  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a bright sunny day. Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, and Brock Slate were walking along a stone path, right on their way to Jupiter City …  
  
"Man what a great day! Eh, guys?" smiled Ash. "Sure is…"said Brock trailing off. "But it would be even better to spend it with the perfect girl." Suddenly he blushed. "Hmm," Ash said. "Hey Brock, um, this might sound weird coming out of me, but, what's it like to, uh, you know, be in love?" Ash trailed off, a little embarrassed.  
  
Misty's attention was immediately caught. As far as she knew, Ash had never been into girls, and a question like this sounded especially funny coming from him. He seemed curious. Frankly, she had almost asked the same thing, but had decided not to. Ash might laugh at her.  
  
"Hmm," Brock thought for a minute, suddenly giving in to a sly grin on his face. "Well, that's a good question Ash, but why would you want to know? You starting to have the hots for women now, eh?" He prodded.  
  
Ash blushed dark red, and didn't realize that Misty too was blushing also. "Well, uh, not really, I guess, I was just wondering you know.." Ash stammered.  
  
"Hmm, okay. Well, its kinda a hard feeling to describe, man, but you'll experience it someday." Brock grinned, followed by Ash's face turning another shade of red.  
  
The group turned silent and they walked on finally reaching the iron clad gates of Jupiter city.  
  
"WOW! This place is beautiful!" exclaimed Ash. "Sure is!" Added Misty. Brock nodded and kept on walked, the suddenly…  
  
*bump* "Oh my!," said a young girl bumped into Brock. She reached down a hand to swiftly pull him up. He stared at her. She looked about his age, and had pretty auburn hair neatly pulled back into a bouncy ponytail. Her eyes were an emerald green and a smile was spread across her dainty lips.  
  
The girl blushed when she noticed Brock's stares. Holding her hand forward, she said, "My name is Kiyone, I live here in Jupiter City." (note: no relation to the Kiyone from Tenchi Muyo, I just like the name)  
  
Brock studdered, and finally said, "My, my, name is Brock. I'm the gym leader from Pewter City." He smiled, and stared into her soft eyes. Before long, the two were lost in their own dreamworld.  
  
Kiyone blushed, studying Brock. "Man he's hot…" she whispered, not meaning to say it outloud. "Oops.." She blushed furiously noticing her mistake. Brock grinned at her remark and replied, "And you're quite attractive yourself, Kiyone." Everything seemed perfect at that moment for Brock. He had finally found a girl who he loved, but loved him back also. He stared at her more, studying every lovely feature about her, Kiyone doing the same, when…  
  
"PIIIIIII, KA, CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"  
  
Large sparkes embellished the two, breaking the moment. Brock looked behind him, remembering he wasn't alone on this journey.  
  
Ash cleared his throat. Kiyone giggled, realizing the other two and looked to Brock. "Sorry guys, um, I kinda forgot about you." *sweatdrop* "Anyway, Kiyone, these are my friends and traveling companions, Ash and Misty…oh yeah, that was Pikachu who shocked us," Brock said.  
  
"Nice to meet you both!" Kiyone smiled. "You have such a cute traveling partner by the way." Brock blushed. "And, lemme guess, you two must be boyfriend and girlfriend? You look so cute together…"  
  
But before she could finish, M & A both interrupted.  
  
"US???? A COUPLE??! NO WAY! HIM/HER? NOT A CHANCE!" they shouted both turning there backs to eachother.  
  
Kiyone smiled, whispering to Brock, "they may not relize it now, but its obvious they are made for eachother." Brock grinned, " I hope, because only if they get together will there constant fighting stop, less headaches for Brock too. Heh."  
  
Kiyone whispered again to Brock, "I think we can set them up, and get to know eachother at the same time," she playfully nudged Brock, "all we have to do is the two of us go out to dinner tonight and leave the two of them back at the Pokemon Center. Whatever happens next is fate, but who knows!"  
  
Brock grinned. This would be perfect. Going out with a girl he loved ane one who finally loved him back, and Ash and Misty might even fall for eachother too! He looked toward Kiyone to indicate he thought her plan was a go.  
  
"What were you two talking about?" Misty inquired.  
  
"Um, nothing, just plans for tonight, see, Kiyone has asked me out for dinner, so it will leave you two at the Pokemon Center by yourselves. Is that okay with you?" Brock said.  
  
"That's great!" Misty said a little too excitedly, but then quickly added, "I mean, I think we'll manage, just don't be out too long or Ash and I might do something stupid."  
  
"Heh, heh." Ash sweatdropped, nodding.  
  
Even with the cover up, Brock and Kiyone who just smiled at eachother easily detected Misty's blown cover.  
  
"Okay, well, we better check in at the Pokemon Center so we can get a good room, see you soon Kiyone!" Brock said.  
  
"Okay Brock, see ya later!" Kiyone chirped walking off.  
  
The three then made their way to the Pokemon Center, neither knowing what the night had in store for them.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Alright! First chapter done! I hope this fic caught some readers attention, because its gonna be true shippy from this point on! And, Brock finally got a girl! YAY! *grins* As always, PLEASSSEEE review!!!! My last story, (which I'm taking a break with btw) received barely any feedback, and without that, I can't really progress, so please review review review! Thanks! Ja ne!  
  
-Uppa the digidestined Totoro of the Outlaw Star *bows* 


	2. The Date begins, not just for Brock...

Discovered Love – Chapter 2 – by Uppa  
  
Same disclaimer as Chapter 1…  
  
WOW!!!!!!!! *glomps* Thank you all soooooooo so much for the reviews! ^_^ Please continue them, lol! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
  
Note: []'s mean thoughts of characters  
  
Same ages…on to the story!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What?!" Misty shouted, "only one bed and a cot in one room?"  
  
"Heh, heh, yep, sorry Misty, Nurse Joy said they are really booked tight tonight, so this is the best they can do," Brock said to the flabbergasted Misty.  
  
Ash scratched his head, "So how are we going to work this out, Brock?"  
  
"Well," Brock cleared his throat, "See, the bed is double, so two of us can sleep in it. It would be too weird for Ash and I since we are both guys, and Misty and I wouldn't be right due to the fact that I have a girlfriend," he paused, blushing and grinning, "so, therefore, Misty and Ash will share."  
  
"What?!" Ash stammered, unsure of how to react, "Me. In the same bed as, Misty?" He sweat dropped, expecting a full mallet blow from Misty on the head.  
  
But the whap didn't come. Ash glanced over to Misty who had turned a deep shade of red, just like him at the fact of sharing a bed. She looked down at the ground and then said in a small voice, "Well, its only for one night, so, I guess it won't be that bad…"  
  
Brock quickly chimed in, "You're right Misty, its not the end of the world, and atleast Ash doesn't drool for girls in his sleep like me," he closed his eyes and swifly finished, "aannd, who knows, you might actually enjoy it!"  
  
WHAM! The mallet came, leaving Brock conked out on the floor. Misty huffed, slinging her weapon back in her bag, and grabbed Ash's arm pulling him toward their room.  
  
"Stupid Brock," she muttered under her breath.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Several hours later…  
  
"There." Brock smiled, combing his hair back. He looked at himself in the mirror. This day seemed like it would never come. His first date with a girl who he loved, but not only that, loved him back. He was determined to make this an evening to remember. He turned back to Ash and Misty.  
  
"How do I look, guys?"  
  
"Fine Brock, but what exactly are we supposed to do while you're gone? Just sit around and play Go Magikarp?" Ash said, flopping down on the bed. (Note: Go Magikarp is the same as Go Fish except Pokemon-ized ^^;;)  
  
Brock chuckled, "I'm sure you two will think of something to do. After all, you've known each other longer than you've known me, hehe!"  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Misty said, mallet at ready.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Have fun you two, I'll be back who knows when, so I'll probably see you tomorrow at breakfast," with that Brock picked up his wallet, did a last minute combing of his hair and stepped out the door whistling like an idiot down the hallway.  
  
"Man he's lovesick," Ash said blandly  
  
"I'll say," Misty echoed, "So, what are we gonna do Ash?"  
  
"Hmm, well, we could check out the pool maybe. We haven't gone swimming in an awful long time, and this Pokemon Center is unique for its pool," Ash said.  
  
"Great idea, I'll be ready in 5!" Misty stepped into the bathroom.  
  
Ash sat down on the bed, beginning to remove his jeans, and thought for a minute. [Gee, I can't believe Misty and I have the whole night alone to ourselves. I hope we can have fun together. I would definitely be nice not to fight the whole time, and to be able to spend more time just with her for once…] Ash blushed at the thought. Was he starting to care about her more?  
  
Ash quickly finished changing and tapped lightly on the bathroom door for Misty.  
  
"Hey Mist', ready?"  
  
The door slowly opened. "Ash, don't you dare laugh. The suit is brand-new, but looks really bad on me. Don't you utter one giggle Ash Ketchum or you know what…!"  
  
Misty stepped out, blushing. She was wearing a one-piece suit that was a blueish green color just like her eyes and had white racing stripes across the front, although Ash didn't notice the color. He just noticed that way the suit nicely showed off her maturing figure and hugged her slender body. Misty couldn't help but notice Ash also, who's chest muscles had obviously matured since the last time they went swimming.  
  
"Ash, earth to Ash?! What do you think?" Misty inquired, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Um, its, um," Ash stammered, "It…" He paused and bravely stuttered, "It looks great on you Misty…" He trailed off expecting another visit from the mallet, but instead, he felt two warm arms wrap around him.  
  
"You really think so Ash?" Misty said.  
  
"Yyeepp…" Ash stuttered, completely in shock of the two arms resting on his shoulders.  
  
Misty smiled, but then quickly removed her arms, realizing what she had done.  
  
They both stared at the floor, red as peppers, then Misty spoke up.  
  
"C'mon Ash, last one to the pool is a rotten Execute!" with that she raced out the door, followed behind by Ash, not ready to loose a race to Misty.  
  
"Hey! No fair!" He shouted.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"YAHOO!" Misty jumped in the pool, Ash following in behind her.  
  
The waves rocked as the two made their entrance.  
  
Misty emerged from the water, swishing her hair up as she reached the surface.  
  
"Hey Ash, you're the rotten execute!" She flaunted, but heard no answer. Ash was nowhere in sight. She looked around, starting to wonder where the boy was, when...  
  
*SPLASH* Two arms popped out of the water dunking Misty's head under. Ash emerged watching the angry Misty come up after her surprise attack.  
  
Ash grinned, "Now who's the rotten one!"  
  
"You'll pay for that, Ketchum!" With that, the chase began, a swimming chase that is. Misty was hot on Ash's tail as he swam his way around the pool as fast as he could. He finally slowed down and surrendered to Misty.  
  
"Okay, you've got me, Mist'!" He held up his hands.  
  
"Not quite yet Mr. Pokemon Master!" Misty said slyly, lunging with a tickle attack to his stomach.  
  
"No! No!" Ash giggled uncontrollably, "Not the tickle attack!"  
  
After about 5 minutes straight of no mercy on Misty's part, the two collapsed in exhaustion with their towels on a small bench on the pool side.  
  
"Wow," Ash exclaimed, "Was that tiring or what?"  
  
"Sure was," Misty said, "I could use a quick breather before we head to our room to change."  
  
"Me too," Ash said, leaning against the wall behind him.  
  
"Um, Ash, do you mind if I do this? It will be just for a couple minutes so we can catch our breath you know?" Misty blushed, and slowly resting her head on Ash's shoulder.  
  
"Sure, I don't mind," He paused, blushing also, "Just as long as you don't mind me doing the same thing to you…"  
  
He rested his head on Misty's shoulder also, and the two smiled before slipping into a brief cat-nap. It looked like spending the evening together wouldn't be as bad as they thought…  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Second chapter complete! It was fun to write, hehe! Stay tuned to find out what Ash and Misty do next, and maybe how Brock and Kiyone are doing on the date. And, of course, more pokeshippy-goodness! KEEP UP THE GREAT REVIEWS! Thanks! Ja ne!  
  
-Uppa Masaki, digidestined Totoro of the Outlaw Star *bows* 


	3. Dinnertime Plans

Discovered Love – Chapter 3 – by Uppa  
  
Same disclaimer, ages, yadda yadda ya…  
  
Keep up the good reviews, guys! And tell me any ideas you have for future chapters…thanx Nova for your idea, I think I'll hold off on the 'confession' a couple more chapters, and build up the characters more…  
  
[]'s mean thoughts of characters  
  
As a famous general once said, Onward, troops!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ash slowly opened his eyes, the vision of the poolroom slowly forming. [What a nice swim. I never knew Misty and I could have so much fun together when we are not fighting…wait a minute…. Misty? She has her head on my *blushes* shoulder…and I…. I have my head on hers too…what is coming over me…. we're just friends, Misty and I, I and Misty…. nothing more….]  
  
"Are you going to stare at the floor all day, Ketchum, or get up and come back to the room with me?" Misty inquired, smiling.  
  
"Oh, hey Mist. I didn't know you were up. What time is it? How long have we been dozing here anyway?" Ash said.  
  
Misty pulled up her watch; "We dozed off for about 15 minutes, actually, and its 5:45 right now. I think we should get back to the room and change."  
  
Ash nodded and the two arose from the bench making their way back to the room. They didn't realize it at the time, but both we not making any eye contact whatsoever, and the hint of blush could be seen on their cheeks.  
  
Misty: [Did I really have my head on Ash's shoulder? Why? The nap was kind of nice, and his shoulder was comfortable too…but why? What's come over you, Misty?]  
  
The two reached the room, and pulling out the silver key, Ash carefully inserted it into the metal lock. Twisting it about, it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Aw, man. Why won't it open? Am I bad with locks, or what?" Ash said, frustrated.  
  
"Here." Misty reached out her hand, placing it on the knob, but instead of feeling the cold knob in her grip, she felt Ash's hand. The two blushed, and Ash moved his hand away, so Misty could fiddle with the door.  
  
"There you go," Misty wiped the sweat off her face, "If only things could be as simple as opening locks for me"  
  
Ash smiled, "Yeah, like training your Psyduck…" WHAM! "Yeeouch! Misty, why do you always have to use the mallet?? Why not a paper fan!" Ash rubbed his bruised head.  
  
"I guess its just part of my intuition, Ash. And if you're going to keep making smart-alike comments like that, get used to it…" She grinned, walking into the room, and flopping on the bed.  
  
Rubbing his head again, Ash followed her in, flopping on the other side of the bed too.  
  
"So, what are we going to do for dinner, Misty?" he said.  
  
"Well, how about the Slowbro Café? I saw it when we were coming in to town,  
  
[Ash groaned, 'Not another scenic french restaurant']  
  
…and its casual, but has great food…" she said.  
  
Ash sat up, "Hmm, what kind of food, then?"  
  
Misty grinned, knowing she had gotten his attention, "Well, all kinds, even hamburgers, spaghetti, seafood…" she didn't get to finish, when Ash jumped up, fist in the air shouting,  
  
"Yes! Lets go! Any restaurant with hamburgers is a good choice for me! C'mon Mist!" he grabbed her hand.  
  
The loud shout caused Pikachu and Togepi to stir in the bed.  
  
"Ka-chu, pika-pi?"  
  
"Oh, nothings wrong, Pikachu, you can go back to sleep now, Misty and I are just deciding where to eat."  
  
"Cha…" Pikachu closed its eyes, and pulling the soft yellow blanket over its head, went back to sleep."  
  
Ash pulled Misty forward.  
  
"Wait a minute Ash, aren't we forgetting something first?" Misty smiled.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, we are still in our bathing suits, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, oops, forgot about that.."  
  
"You know, sometimes, I can never understand how you can be so dense, Ash," Misty grinned.  
  
"You know, someday I'm going to get the mallet from you, and then you'll see whos smiling." Ash said.  
  
"You wish, Poke-boy," Misty grinned, stepping into the bathroom to change.  
  
Ash: [Poke-boy…that's a new one…its kinda cute actually, I mean, er, MEAN…why is she always insulting me, mallet-ing me, and putting me down………………………………..*sigh* I wonder what shes going to wear to dinner…*blush*]  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Table for two, I presume?"  
  
"Yes, and by the window too, please, the handsome gentleman I'm with would like a view of the city."  
  
"You didn't have to do that," the gentleman said, squeezing her hand lightly.  
  
"Well, I wanted to," she smiled, "Besides, everyone knows that if you want to see a great view of Jupiter City, the Slowbro Café is the perfect place for it."  
  
"You're one-in-a-million, Kiyone."  
  
"You two Brock," said Kiyone, slipping into the chair as Brock pushed it in behind her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Kinda a short chapter, but I'll try to update this sooner next time. Hopefully you all caught the part at the end, *grins*  
  
As always, please review! Ja ne!  
  
This is…  
  
-Uppa Masaki, digidestined Totoro of the Outlaw Star *bows*  
  
…signing off intil next time! 


	4. The Slowbro Cafe

Yowza! Guess whos back? ME! Mwaha….sorry for such the long absence, but atleast my fic will live on!  
  
Same ages, disclaimer, etc, etc, etc……….  
  
Discovered Love - Chapter 4 - "The Slowbro Café"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ash tapped lightly on the bathroom door. "Say Misty, er, its 6:00 and our reservations are in 10 minutes at the Slowbro Café….almost ready in there?"  
  
"Yup, just about," she called, slowly turning the bronze knob of the door handle.  
  
Ash straightened his collar. He was wearing a blue button-down collared shirt and a pair of sleek black slacks. His wild locks were somewhat tamed as he had attempted to brush his hair down. Nervously he looked toward the opening door, excited to see what Misty had on.  
  
The door opened. Ash's jaw nearly fell towards the floor when he saw her. It was a relatively simple outfit, but fit her stunningly. She was wearing an orange tank top with a dark short skirt with flowing red, orange and yellow patterns on it. On her feet she wore sleek black sandals with a little bit of platform to them.  
  
Misty noticed Ash staring at her and started blushing. She took one step out of the bathroom but out of nervousness, tripped on her shoes, flying forward.  
  
She expected a cold hard ground to greet her fall, but instead felt two strong arms supporting her. She looked up, and beaming over stood Ash who had broken her fall.  
  
Ash didn't know what to do. He had caught Misty, and now she was in his arms. It actually felt good. He didn't want to let go. Not ever.  
  
Misty felt the same way, feeling secure and safe. But alas, the moment had to end, and Misty stood up and turned her eyes toward Ash.  
  
Clearing her throat, she blushed, "Thanks Ash. Sometimes I can be a little clumsy in higher shoes," she looked away, then continued, "an-nnd, er, you look very nice by the way…"  
  
Ash blushed, thinking: [wow…how do I respond to that…she looks so stunning in that outfit….wait what am I thinking? Ash Ketchum, failing for a girl, no, not in this life….but what do I say? I have to say something nice back…do I tell her she.s beautiful? But what if…?] His emotions got the better of him there, and braving back his courage, he took his arms, and turned her around to face him, and looking her in the eye, he said, "Misty, you look beautiful…"   
  
Misty beamed, never expecting such a comment from Ash, and held out her arm. Pushing his insecurities aside, Ash excepted, linking arm and arm with her, and the two made there way out the doorway.  
  
They didn't notice the two black eyes that had witnessed the whole scene, and nodded his approval as they went out the door, "Chuu…" (That'aboy, Ash) Pikachu whispered, resuming his nap beside the bed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Excuse me waiter, we're ready to order now," Brock called.  
  
"Of course sir, what would you and the lady desire for tonight?" the waiter greeted.  
  
"We'd both like your salmon fillet, with the au gratin potatoes on the side, (**author note: this happens to be one of my all time favorite dishs! Bring on the seafood, baby!**) and a diet coke for me, and for Kiyone, an iced tea."  
  
"Very well, zey will be ready momentarily sir," the waiter said, walking off towards the kitchen.  
  
"That sounds lovely Brock, great choices! I absolutely love seafood, growing up in Jupiter afterall." Kiyone chirped.  
  
Brock nodded, "Jupiter city is famous for its ports, right"?  
  
"Uh huh. And especially for the seafood that comes with it," she smiled.  
  
"Is Jupiter famous for anything else?" Brock asked.  
  
"Well, another legend of the city is that, Jupiter is also known as the city of 'discovered love,' many write-ups say that even the most opposite acquaintances can find love if they come here," she giggled, "kinda a silly legend if you ask me," she Kiyone finished, reaching for Brock's hand, playfully squeezing it.  
  
'Maybe not Kiyone, maybe not..' Brock thought, looking longingly in her eyes.  
  
Brock and Kiyone's little moment was soon interrupted though, as a familiar pair set foot through the door of the Slowbro Café.  
  
With Kiyone resting on his shoulder, Brock perked up and looked over to see who had just entered the café. His jaw nearly dropped when Ash and Misty entered, dressed up very nicely and "gasp" arm in arm. Brock decided to continue to investigate further. Ash and Misty were lead to a small booth and sat at opposite ends. A waiter came over to take their orders, and as he mentioned it, both Ash and Misty's hands flew for the menu in the middle of the table, both landing there at the same time. Blush escaped their faces as Ash surrendered the menu to Misty first, who quickly made her order.  
  
Brock was in a state of awe. For one, very impressed with Ash being such a gentleman to Misty, and also the fact that not one bicker was exchanged between the two since they entered the restaurant. He grinned. Yes, they would make quite a cute couple.  
  
Kiyone lifted her head off Brock's shoulder, and opened her mouth to say something, but Brock quickly silenced her, motioning to the shy couple across the restaurant. Kiyone grinned. This was going to be one interesting evening.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[What do I say to her…] Ash thought. Ever since they had sat down in their booth, he and Misty had both been practically silent. They both were equally nervous around each other. But this was just weird. In the past at restaurants like these, Ash and Misty would usually be fighting about something or another, or Misty would make some snide remark about Ash's eating habits. This was different though. Both Ash and Misty were acting like well-manned young adults rather than scrawy kids.  
  
The silence was finally broken as the waiter returned with their food. Ash had ordered Jupiter City's famous sea bass, and Misty a Caesar salad. Both trainers occupied themselves in their food and nothing else. It was quite an unusually awkward evening for the two. But it wasn't like they were unnoticed.  
  
Several tables down, Brock and Kiyone were well-aware of their friends' trouble, and had decided to initiate an icebreaker to come right after Ash and Misty's dinner.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Here you are. Enjoy you two!" the waiter smiled, placing a giant sundae between Ash and Misty.  
  
Both were quite surprised, since they hadn't even ordered dessert, and Ash inquired, "Um, sir, we never ordered this…"  
  
"It is on the house, young man. A special surprise from someone anonymous. Please enjoy!" the waiter answered and walked off.  
  
Not having said much all dinner, Ash decided he would try to begin a conversation.  
  
"Wow, its huge! I've never seen a sundae so tasty and big!"  
  
"Me too! Hope you're still hungry Ash, because this is when your appetite will actually come in handy," Misty playfully nudged Ash, taking a bite of vanilla icecream with chocolate sauce.  
  
"Hey! There is nothing abnormal about my appetite!" Ash said back.  
  
"Oh yeah, well, then look back at the food bills, and it will make since. That's why you've never been able to afford my bike," Misty grinned back, dabbing some chocolate sauce on Ash's nose. She was on a roll.  
  
Ash was out of comebacks, so he returned Misty's gesture, and dabbed some chocolate sauce on her nose too. Misty grinned, "Now I look like a Pikachu with the chocolate on my nose, right?" Ash smiled, "Not quite yet, just needs some red cheeks," he slowly spooned some strawberry sauce on his finger and carefully dabbed in on her face. "There! Done," he said. "Not quite yet!," Misty giggled, dabbing strawberry sauce on his cheeks also. "There! Now you're a Pikachu too!" Ash grinned, "Actually, its still not quite done intil…," he took the two bananas in the sundae and held them on top of his head, "intil I have Pikachu ears too!" Misty erupted in laughter at the site of Ash with two bananas on his head and laughed so hard that she fell into Ash's chest, barely containing herself. Ash joined in too, absentmindly wrapping his arms around Misty, guffawing with laughter. The two of them didn't realize this, but it was one of the first times they were both laughing together, and not at each other.   
  
They also didn't realize that a certain rock-type trainer and his girlfriend who had planned the whole thing, sat watching several tables away grinning from ear to ear. What a wonderful start for the evening!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
*flexs hands* I sure had fun writing that….hope everyone enjoys! And as always, I highly encourage you to review review review!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
This is…  
Uppa Masaki, Digidestined Totoro of the Outlaw Star *bows*  
…signing off 'til next time! ^_____^ 


	5. Bond Festival

Alrighty then.next chapter! Thank you sooo much for your great reviews everyone! KEEP EM COMING! And a huge thanks to Nova S., who has shown much devotion to my stories.its nice to know that people keep up with 'em! Thanks! ^_~  
  
As always, same ages, disclaimer, yada yada.  
  
Discovered Love - Chapter 5 - "Bond Festival"  
  
**Side Note: the "Bon Festival" which I refer to in this chapter is actually a real thing that goes on in Japan. Trust me, I've been to one myself. It takes place in the late summer and is a lot of fun. There is dancing, and booths, etc. If you ever go to Japan during this time of year, be sure to check one out yourself; its definently worth it!**  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misty laughed happily, arm linked with Ash's, as the two made it out the door of the restaurant. It had sure been a memorable evening so far, and what amazed both Ash and Misty, was how long they could keep from fighting.  
  
Ash breathed in the fresh cool night air, smiling over to Misty.  
  
She smiled back.  
  
Every since the 'ice cream happening' the two had becoming unusually comfy with each other, now walking arm and arm, frequently blushing.  
  
[Oh my gosh,] Ash thought, [I can't believe how much fun I've had with Misty. Even though the dinner was a little awkward at first, when the ice cream was served, its like our differences didn't even matter. No bike mentions, no mallets, no threats by her all evening. I never knew how much I'd love spending time alone with her.] He immediately blushed at the word 'love.' That word had always made him uncomfortable.  
  
He could still recall the day years ago in Pallet where he had told his mother how love was for sissies, and Ash Ketchum would never like girls. Of course, he was five then, and around that time of age is when the beginning of the 'girls have cooties' phase is kicking in.  
  
He took several steps further, then stopped. [Wait,] he thought [Was he.was he.] he gulped [falling for Misty? Was he seeing her for more as a friend?]  
  
Ash's thoughts were soon broken by a squeeze on his hand. He looked up, turning red. There was Misty, smiling sweetly up at him, her eyes shining. [Oh gosh, why does she have to look so beautiful.] he thought. No! There it was again! Those thoughts! What was happening to him? But the uncertainties were lost when she spoke, Ash lost in her eyes.  
  
"Hey Ash, you know, we still have plenty of time before curfew at the Pokémon Center. I heard that the Bon Festival is taking place tonight downtown. Its supposed to be lots of fun. Want to check it out?" she said.  
  
Ash pushed aside his earlier thoughts. The festival sounded fun. His mom had always told him of the summer Bon Festival. It had something to do with honoring your ancestors. Besides there was supposed to be food and dancing as well.  
  
"Sure, Mist! Sounds like lots of fun! Lets go!" Ash grinned, taking Misty by the hand, as the two ran off down the street towards the distant lights and drum music.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where do you think they're off to?" a certain young man asked his friend.  
  
"None other than the yearly Bon Festival, I'm sure. It's great fun. When I was younger, my mother and father would always take me. I would dress in my kimono and there would be dancing and games. A great tradition in this town." The girl smiled.  
  
"And another way to initiate the 'discovered love,' right?" he grinned.  
  
"Brock! I told you! It's a silly legend. But believe what you want. I'm sure a great deal of bonding will come out of the event. If Ash is man enough to ask her to dance," Kiyone chuckled.  
  
"Ash can be a little dense sometimes, but I'm sure he'll come through this time. We already know how obvious it is that he likes her, and eventually he'll break through and realize that for himself. It'all take time, but that's how all love works, right?" Brock responded.  
  
"Right, Kiyone.Kiyo--?"  
  
But before he could finish his sentence, he felt her lips on his, sealing his first real kiss. It was too short for Brock, and Kiyone finally parted from him, and smiled, saying, "And time is what we have, right Brock?"  
  
He hugged her. "Of course Kiyone, of course."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Ash and Misty had made it to the festival, admiring all of the wonderful sights. There were large lanterns with kanji symbols neatly scribed on them adoring the area, and illuminating a large platform in the center. The platform had several drummers and singers playing a lively but steady beat, as men and women, young and old, in brightly patterned kimonos danced around it to the beat of the drums. Past the dancers, there were many booths selling anything from good luck charms to fresh-made dumplings, and even several games for children to play. It was truly a sight to see.  
  
Ash gapped, "Wow.this is amazing. I've never been to one of these before."  
  
"It is quite a sight, isn't it? My parents used to take me to one of these every year with my sisters. We would always dress up and dance," Misty giggled, "It was nice because it was one of the only times where we were allowed to stay up so late."  
  
Ash looked over to the platform, admiring the dancers, and gulping back his fears, cleared his throat and said, "Hey Misty, would you, would you.. like to dance?"  
  
Ash squeezed his eyes shut, not sure what she would say, and very nervous too.  
  
He finally opened them.  
  
"I'd love to Ash, but I'm not so sure I remember the dance steps. I'll probably mess up and make a fool out of myself." she trailed off, looking towards the ground.  
  
Ash took her hands, holding them in front of her, "Of course not Misty, I'm sure you're a great dancer. And it's my first time, so you won't be the only one out there unsure of yourself. Lets go dance. Together."  
  
Misty could not believe it. Since when had Ash become so caring of her? It was almost as if she was seeing a new side of him. A side that had been too afraid to come out before. A side that cared about her. Holding Ash's hand, the two made there way to the dancing area, and following the dancers ahead, slowly did the hand and feet movements to the steady beat of the drums.  
  
Misty was starting to get the hang of it, when she suddenly tripped on her foot, and fell forward, expecting the feel of hard cement to break her fall. (And her arms at that matter! XD)  
  
But she instead felt the shoulders of someone, as a rush of 'déjà vu" hit her. [Haven't I already done this once this evening??] she thought, looking up to see Ash smiling warmly at her, as he had caught her fall. She blushed, mumbling, "thank you." (author note: don't understand the déjà vu of it? See chapter 2 or 3, not sure which one, for explanation)  
  
"No problem, Misty," he smiled.  
  
Misty was about to smile back and stand up to continue the dance when she fell forward again in Ash's arms, letting out a groan of pain.  
  
"Ow, my ankle," she yelped.  
  
Ash's heart pounded. Uh oh, Misty was hurt! "Misty, can you walk??" Ash panicked.  
  
She took a step forward, but collapsed in his arms again. "I'm not sure, but it really hurts, Ash.  
  
Ash looked around, trying not to panic, trying to figure out what to do. He knew she couldn't walk by herself, so he would have to get her back himself to the Pokémon center for help.  
  
"Here Misty," he said, "I'll carry you back to the center, okay? Just hold on."  
  
Misty nodded.  
  
Ash slowly moved his arms, and held her in his arms with his left hand supporting her back, and right, under her legs. He blushed at the way he was holding her. He had never thought this would happen before.  
  
"There, Misty. You okay now?" he questioned.  
  
"Ash, I feel really tired all of a sudden," she said.  
  
It looked as if she was going to faint. Ash started to panic, but told himself to be strong, as he started to dash off towards the center, as fast as his legs could carry him, and with Misty curled up in his arms.  
  
[Don't worry, Misty] he thought, [just hold on]  
  
Reaching the center door, he swerved around, pushing it with his back, and ran up to a startled Nurse Joy. Fortunately, the center was also a clinic for humans and not just Pokémon.  
  
"Oh dear," Nurse Joy said, seeing the girl in Ash's arms, "Can she walk?"  
  
"I don't think so. She twisted her ankle at the Bon Dance, and looks like she's about to black out.you can help her right?? Please????" He panicked.  
  
Nurse Joy nodded, "Of course. She'll be fine. Chansey! A stretcher please!"  
  
"Chan Chansey CHAN!" Chansey called, running off to the back room.  
  
Misty slowly looked up to Ash, smiling, "Ash, I just want you to know. I had a great time tonight. The ankle isn't your fault. And my pain, don't let it scare you. I have a low immune system, so just little things can affect me greatly. But I just want to take this opportunity right now to say, that I love spending time with you, and that I never knew how such a gentleman you could be. Thank you." She breathed softly, then slowly leaned forward, placing a small, but delicate kiss on his cheek. Then, she blacked out.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OOooHHHHHhhhh! Cliffhanger! I've always wanted to do that! *laughs manically* I'm kinda low on ideas for the next chapter, etc, so I'd REALLY GREATLY TRULLY appreciate it if everyone could not only review, but post ideas too. For anyone's idea I use, I'll of course give you credit at the top of the chapter, and be forever grateful too, lol! Please please review! See ya next time! Ja ne!  
  
This is. Uppa Masaki, digidestined Totoro of the Outlaw Star, *bows* .signing off 'til next time! ^___^ 


	6. Evening of the Fireflies

Yay! I really appreciate all of the wonderful reviews! You guys are so nice! ^_~ I'm sorry for the long absence, but I'll do my best to make this a worthwhile chapter. This chapter also might be a bit more dramatic/dreamy like.  
  
Also, the story of the fireflies that Ash tells below isn't a real story. It's entirely fictional; I made it up for use in this fan fiction.  
  
As always, ages and disclaimer are the same.ENJOY! ^_______^  
  
Discovered Love - Chapter 6 - "Evening of the Fireflies"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Young man, excuse me young man. Wake up," Nurse Joy cooed softly, nudging the sleeping Pokemon trainer's side.  
  
Ash slowly opened his eyes, gazing up, "Oh hello Nurse Joy, I didn't realize I was asleep," he paused for a moment remembering the earlier events of the night, "is it the next morning already? How is Misty doing?"  
  
Nurse Joy smiled, "No, its only 10:00. And Misty, she is all right. She is awake now, a little drowsy, but awake none-the-less. And, she wants to see you."  
  
Ash blushed slightly, following Nurse Joy to Misty's room. Nurse Joy let Ash in, and then slowly closed the door to leave the two to privacy.  
  
Ash crept in the room. He glanced over across from the bed to see Misty in a soft green chair, looking out the window. She had a small cast around her ankle where she had twisted it.  
  
Ash continued gazing at her, as she hadn't noticed him enter yet. [The moonlight,] he thought [looks so pretty on her.. In all of my fourteen years.I never thought.that I'd ever admit to myself.....that I'm falling for a girl........especially Misty.] Ash grinned, nervously wiping the sweat off his forehead. He had just admitted it to himself. That was quite a large step. And with this new realization, he decided that it was time to quit hiding his feelings.  
  
Ash took a step forward, and then remembered. [That kiss on the cheek earlier.. Does that mean?.I guess I'll have to find out.]  
  
Ash walked forward, taking a dare. He seated himself next to Misty in another chair. She still hadn't noticed his presence, so he took her right hand nervously and gave it a squeeze.  
  
Misty gazed up, a little startled, but happy to see him. Not a word was spoken between the two.  
  
"Excuse me, you two, I don't mean to interrupt anything, but its getting a bit late. Might I suggest bedtime for you both?" Nurse Joy leaned in, smiling.  
  
The two blushed, and still holding hands, followed Nurse Joy, who unlocked their room for them. (Because Ash had to help Misty walk ^^)  
  
"Sleep tight!" she said, leaving the two alone once more.  
  
Ash helped Misty across the room to the bed, helping her sit down. As on instinct, he sat right next to her. The two were still a bit nervous to talk, and instead gazed out the window at the fireflies outside.  
  
Misty smiled, "Aren't they beautiful. I've always loved fireflies. They have just always seemed so mysterious, which would make me wonder when I was little."  
  
Ash nodded, "They are mysterious. My mother always used to tell me old folktales about them as bedtime stories in the summer. She told me one story that told the origin of the firefly's light."  
  
"Really? I'd.I'd love to hear it, Ash," Misty said, gazing at Ash's chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Alright, lets see if I can remember it.oh yeah. Well, every summer when the fireflies would gather, they had one mission," he paused.  
  
"And?" Misty said.  
  
Ash blushed, "To find a mate."  
  
Misty returned the blush, but listened eagerly to Ash.  
  
"See, the male firefly would try its hardest to impress the female. It would do all sorts of tricks and even bring her gifts. But one firefly wanted to go out-of-the-ordinary, and brought the female firefly a beam from the sun. But the beam was too bright, and he dropped it. This caused the beam to brake into many pieces, enough for each firefly. That is why they each have light beams to this day, and why they only come out at night."  
  
"And the male and female firefly?" Misty questioned.  
  
"They lived happily ever after," Ash smiled.  
  
"I'm glad," Misty said.  
  
All of a sudden, Ash leapt up from where he was sitting, opening the glass door to the patio.  
  
"Where are you going?" Misty called.  
  
"You'll see," he grinned back at her, making her blush in despite.  
  
Several minutes later, he returned, something cupped in his hand. Misty looked at him, confused, but awaited what he had to say.  
  
"Here Misty, look," Ash smiled. Slowly opening his palm, Misty saw a luminous orange glow, then a small firefly. He opened his hand up, allowing the small bug to fly up, landing in her hair.  
  
She giggled, "It's tickling my hair."  
  
Ash stood up, striking a pose, and answered in the deepest voice he could muster for his age, "I will save you fair lady."  
  
Misty giggled, as Ash tried to catch the firefly, which was hoping over Misty's hair. Ash leaned back after a few tries, wiping the sweat off his brow.  
  
Misty grinned, then took the opportunity for a tease, "Well I guess even a great pokemon trainer can't always catch 'em all!"  
  
The firefly hopped onto Ash's forehead.  
  
"Well, I'd like to see you try, Miss Cerulean runt," he playfully teased, knowing she wouldn't back down.  
  
"Fine!" she grinned, "I'll prove you wrong Mr. Smart-alike. Watch the mistress at her skill."  
  
Misty glared at Ash, and then narrowed down on her pray. She was going to catch this bug, whether Ash liked it or not. But being too caught up in the competitive-ness of it all, Misty didn't look before she pounced.  
  
"Got ya!" Misty grinned, in victory, a faint glow escaping through the cracks of her hands.  
  
She looked up to see how Ash was taking his defeat, but instead noticed two unusual things. One, Ash's face was bright red, and two he had broken her fall because his arms were supporting her. Putting two and two together, she realized where she had fallen. She was right in his lap, her face several inches from his.  
  
[Oh my god.. Oh my god.. What in the world happened? Should I move? I'm in his arms.but.. I what if I don't want to move.what should I do??] Misty thought, panicking in her thoughts.  
  
But this predicament was soon solved.  
  
The firefly had been long forgotten, fluttering out of Misty's hands into the warm night, as the two teens were lost in each other's gaze.  
  
[Her eyes.] Ash thought [are.coming closer.but why don't I move? Should I move? Is this right?..but they are beautiful eyes..]  
  
[He's coming closer.should I back off.. Is this the right thing to do.but I can't move.what should I do.] Misty thought.  
  
Slowly the two crept towards each other, a soft breeze blowing in.  
  
[He's going to kiss me.. I'm going to kiss him.. Is this right?] Misty thought.  
  
[She coming closer.. Will we end up kissing? But what if she doesn't want to? Is it right?] Ash thought  
  
[Is this right?] They both thought, faces moving in closer. Both Ash and Misty slowly closed their eyes, as if on instinct, pausing for one last thought: [yes, this is right.]  
  
Both lips met, Misty's arms slowly draped over Ash's shoulders, as his encircled her waist.  
  
A warm feeling engulfed both teens. It was truly magical.  
  
After holding their kiss for several seconds, though it seemed shorter than that, the two broke apart.  
  
In thought, both were unsure of the other one's reaction, but physically, a look of love and lust donned each other's faces, eyes twinkling in the moonlight.  
  
No words were said, before they both leaned in again.  
  
Outside, the dew glowed from the moon's warm gaze, as the fireflies danced merrily with a happy glow from each male with his new mate.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Happy Sigh* that was probably the most romantic thing I ever wrote, hehe. Don't worry Brock fans, because he will be back in the next chapter.this chapter was fully for the AAML outlook. I wanted to finally establish the two together, but try to do it in a way no one has done before. *another happy sigh* As always, review.. Hope you enjoyed it ^__^  
  
This is Uppa Masaki, Digidestined Totoro of the Outlaw Star signing off! *bows* 


End file.
